The Gordon Research Conferences bring together the most active workers in a given area of research for the purpose of in-depth communication, exchange of information and technologies, and discussion of ideas that will stimulate and strengthen the worldwide research efforts in that field. The l984 Conference on Hormone Action represents the l4th Conference in a series which began in l969. This conference is aimed to promote the exchange of information about the rapidly expanding field of the molecular mechanisms involved in hormone action. This year's Conference will cover a broad range of topics dealing with the structure and function of hormone receptors, regulatory mechanisms of gene expression, the role of hormonal control of reproductive function, hormones and cancer, hormones and the immune system, and hormones controlling intermediary metabolism. In contrast to most other meetings, the Conference provides a special type of forum since it brings together a diverse group of scientists studying a spectrum of organisms from bacterial systems to man, and whose interests include hormones whose action is primarily intra-cellular (steroid and thyroid hormones) and hormones whose initial action is at the membrane (peptide hormones and catecholamines). In addition, the participants themselves range from basic scientists studying the most fundamental aspects of cellular regulation to physician-scientists interested in applications of these techniques to human disease. The workshop nature of the conference with open poster sessions, and the limited attendance policy promote a broad participation from all conferees. In addition, the informal atmosphere and emphasis on recent developments provide an excellent opportunity for participation by new investigators. This application requests partial funding to provide travel and subsistance costs for those participants who are unable to obtain funds from other sources.